destiny club
by catcatpuss66
Summary: based on winx club but with new fairies. meet nix a young very odd earth girl who find out she a fairy. with help of dawn and star she joins alfea. now with her friends she trying to find out why she is a fairy
1. a different story

ok here something i came up with. based on winx club and will follow its pattern in a way but also different. characters in this chapter that are part of the destiny club

nix. main character. short purplish black hair. best friend(s) in the group:star and dawn. purple eyes that turn gold when she uses her magic

powers: unknown at the moment

star. daughter of Stella and Brandon who are not together anymore. long blonde hair in pigtails hold up with star clips that she had since she was a toddler. blue eyes

powers:sun and star

dawn: daughter of bloom and sky. medium orange hair with blonde highlights. blue eyes (not cyan like bloom's more like her fathers')

powers: the dragon fire (yep im going with 4kidz cause it will work better in my eyes)

* * *

''nix say hi to your mother please'' said a owner of a florist

''will do mr green'' said a purplish black hair girl riding a bike. her eyes were covered by her hair witch was flying about at the moment. nix went to the park and sat under a tree saying

''go on Rosa go see if you can find a mouse to play with'' a small pinkish cat appeared with wings on its back (yes Rosa is a fairy pet) she took off. a couple of minutes at. Rosa returned screaming.

''whats wrong Rosa?'' Rosa came up to her and grab her skirt tugging it. nix got up and followed her small kitten to a clearing in the park. there she saw two fairies. one with blonde hair the other with orange hair with blonde highlights. at this point, Rosa had fainted. nix saw the two fairies fighting a hydra. the hydra knocked one of the two down, the one with orange and blonde hair.

''dawn! are you alright?'' said the blonde one to her friend

''im fine star'' dawn got up but at this point the hydra manage to grab both her and star. nix came out of hiding and said

''put those two down or i'll...wait what will i do'' the hydra grab her with one of it free heads. nix eyes slowing when from their purple to golden. she grabbed the head and muttered something under her breath then the hydra vanished leaving star who had fainted, dawn who was tending to her friend and nix holding a glowing object that soon vanished. her eyes when back to purple and she looked very shocked. dawn came over to her

''you got quite a strength''

''yea...''

''and by the way star needs to have some proper rest''

''oh..she can come to mine. i live on the outskirts of town'' they went to nix on dawn manage to copy it with magic and ride it with star who was still out cold.

* * *

''ok i get the picture that these two are fairies'' said nix's dad, kite to his daughter. dawn was sitting with a now awake star with nix's mom, mirabelle near the sofa. the two fairies had just turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce which oddly Rosa was biting at. 'man she acted like a rabbit more then a kitten' thought nix looking at her pet.

''okay why don't you tell us your names then''

''im dawn princess of domino and Eraklyon''

''im star princess of solaria''

''domino? erankylon? solaria?'' said kite confused

*sign* ''there in the magix dimension'' said dawn kinda annoyed

''magix?'' muttered nix. dawn and star fingered they didn't know what they were talking about as they were earthlings well other then nix who they knew has winx.

''hey by the way you never gave us your name'' nix looked shocked then said

''sorry. im nix''

''nix? odd name...so um nix what happened back there''

''i...don't know...''

''happened?'' said mirabelle

''yea...nix here eyes went golden and she seemed to kill the hydra we were fighting...then made his soul vanish into thin air...'' nix's parents gasped shocked at their daughter's powers. star then spoke up

''so we thought that cause nix has magic powers she should come to alfea collage where all fairies go''

''alfea?''

''yes she should go we're going in not tomorrow but the day after. if she comes we'll get her signed in cause we know the website''

''mom? dad? should i?''

''well nix you never really fitting in here. i mean you don't even go school'' said kite causing star and dawn to gasped

''and you probably fit in at alfea'' mirabelle said then hugged her daughter who hugged back then her father hugged her

''we'll miss you after you gone but please keep us posted''

''ok...'' star and dawn watched then said

''okay where a computer''

''upstairs in nix's room''

''okay'' they went upstairs and with nix's help got onto the computer. they went to the sign into alfea website and got nix to send the form

''there your all set''

* * *

twos days later

nix was all set and ready to head to the realm of magix. star teleported her, dawn and nix to the realm. all nix could utter when she got there was

''wow...''

''yep'' said dawn. and with that they started for alfea castle

* * *

ok all done i hoped you liked and yes a gave you a slight hint to nix's past and powers.


	2. witches

okay i hope you liked the last chapter. here's the rest of the destiny club well all but aisha's replacement

flower. daughter of flora and helia. short brown hair in a pony tail. blue eyes.

powers: flowers hinted in her name

lily. mirta's daughter unknown other parent. long red hair with one streak of blue hair that way shorter then her main hair. green eyes.

powers:illusions though has been seen using nature magic... (okay i hope i haven't mentioned to much)

mira: very pale skin. grey eyes. short black hair. quiet.

powers:books. don't fight her in her bedroom or in the library unless you wanna die...

okay i hope you enjoy

* * *

nix, star and dawn walked to the school. they got in there a saw geiselda who was getting older but not to old then she didn't punish bad students. she came over to them

''my my isn't it star how did you get back in''

''my mom wouldn't let me fail'' nix looked confused at this but said nothing

''okay star who's are these''

''well Mrs G, this is princess dawn of domino and Eraklyon and nix she comes from earth''

''lets see if their on the list. yep both.'' the continued into the school grounds. tecna came out and said

''welcome all... im not used to this...''she muttered the last bit. she had become headmistress shortly after she and the other winx came back to alfea with daughters for some. they all went in and shortly after boring speakers they all went to their dorms. oddly nix star and dawn had the same dormroom with 3 other girls. they looked for their rooms. nix was placed in a double room with weirdly 3 beds. her roommates were dawn and a fairy called flower. star was placed in a double with a fairy called lily. a fairy called mira had the single. it was the winx old room but slightly changed.

they were in the main room at the moment with all 6 fairies there. they began introducing themselves starting with nix

''im nix...im from earth...''

''im dawn princess of domino and Eraklyon''

''star princess of solaria''

''im flower im from Linphea''

''lily fairy of illusions''

''im mira planet of knowledge'' said mira who then straight away put her head in her book.

''hey lets go down magix for something to eat'' said dawn ''we could get pizza'' the others nodded at this.

* * *

magix nix on the phone

''hi mom...yes school is amazing and im sharing a dorm with dawn, star and 3 others...no courses don't start till tomorrow i'll keep you posted'' out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a hydra but not 4 heads 5! ''bye mom i gotta go, my friends are calling me'' she hung up on the phone and ran after the hydra which led her to a alley way where she saw 3 witches!. one with white hair, another with dark purple and the other one with strawberry blonde hair.

''so hydra did you find them''

''yes m'lady i saw them in the town square'' said the middle head of the hydra. another head manage to find a hiding nix then send her out of hiding and infront of the witches

''well what do we have here''

''im... a fairy...back off''' she sent a small wave a magic the witches but instead of the witches getting hurt it hurt the hydra and killed it. leaving nix holding it soul before making it vanish

''now isn't that weak'' said the white head

''i show you what magic is. ice beam'' she threw beams of ice towards nix who had barely any time to get away.

''thunder claps'' said the purple one. she stead thunder strikes at nix who got hit on the arm.

''darkness illusion'' said the last one. this one confused nix to the point she closed her eyes.

''and chill out time'' said the white head as she in cased nix in a ice cage. she then muttered ''ugh can't one of us have fire magic'' then above a evil voice said

''i do''

''flame...'' they saw a blonde witch with orange bits. her eyes were cyan.

''i burn the ice for you'' she set the ice cage on fire till it melted with poor nix. then a bright glow appeared and left a small purplish-black haired baby. her eyes were golden. a moment later another flash of light appeared changing the baby into a toddler then another light making her vanish.

''that fairy has rebirth magic. and i think she has death magic'' grinned the white one ''meaning she has the life magic too. she has the two powers were looking for''

* * *

''i wonder where nix is'' said dawn worried. then a flash of light appeared leaving a small child with purplish-black hair and golden eyes. then another light appeared changing the small child into a teenage girl. the others girls gasped as the girls eyes went purple then closed.

''nix! but how was she a child...'' muttered star. nix eyes opened

''hey girls.''

''you okay sweetie'' said flower.

''yea i got caught up on by 4 witches...''

* * *

okay i might have revealed a bit too much in that chapter but yea. nix powers are life/death and rebirth. her powers for rebirth just mean she can revive people and have herself reborn every time something bad that kills her. life and death alone her to bring the dead back like rebirth but also means she can kill people or take their souls


End file.
